Inseparables
by Victoire Black
Summary: Cuatro casas. Cuatro primos. Una chica que se tiene que separar de su camino para empezar de nuevo en otro lugar, lejos del peligro que está comenzando a atormentar Hogwarts... Sin saber que jamás volverá a ver el castillo de nuevo.


El Potterverso es de Jotaká.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Diciembre "Hufflepuff" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

«**INSEPARABLES**»

_Por Victoire Black._

Una chica de catorce años corre por entre el público desolado. Acaba de terminar el Torneo de los tres Magos. Acaba de ganar Hogwarts. Acaba de morir un chico de Hufflepuff, su casa. La joven recuerda a la perfección lo dicho por su madre en Navidad: "Ese torneo va a terminar mal... Y como lo haga, no vuelves a Hogwarts, Sally-Anne".

¡Pero ella quiere volver al colegio! Allí es donde hizo amigos de los que no se encuentran en otra parte. Allí es donde aprendió más de lo que jamás pudo haber aprendido en su casa... ¿Por qué justo ahora se tiene que ir? Sí, el colegio es peligroso, ya lo habían comprobado varias veces.

En su primer año, el mismísimo Innombrable había entrado en el cuerpo de su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y Potter y sus amigos casi acabaron muertos. En segundo alguien abrió la Cámara Secreta y dejó suelto un basilisco por el castillo. En tercero un asesino había escapado de Azkaban para ir derechito al colegio, desafiando nuevamente una banda de dementores que helaban las entrañas de uno cuando paseaba por los jardines.

Y ahora, en cuarto año... El Torneo ya había comenzado mal cuando salió un cuarto campeón menor de edad. Y había terminado aún peor.

Sally-Anne Perks oye los llantos de todo el mundo mientras corre hacia la tribuna donde están todos los Slytherin. Necesita a su prima, una de las únicas personas que la pueden ayudar en ese momento.

—¡Greengrass! —exclama al ver un cabello largo y ondulado que no puede pertenecer a otra persona que a la mejor amiga de su prima—. ¿Sabes dónde está Tracey? —le pregunta apenas llega a su lado, mirando alrededor en busca de la chica.

—Se fue apenas salió Potter con Diggory del laberinto. Yo... Bueno, lo siento mucho, Perks —se lamenta, como si Cedric fuera un familiar de la chica. Era su compañero de casa, sí, pero lo conocía casi como ella: nada. Sally-Anne le agradece y voltea en busca de otra persona en la tribuna cubierta de azul.

En ese momento está odiando tener tres primos de su misma edad en tres casas diferentes, pero antes de darse cuenta aparecen Tracey y otra chica que se le parece mucho, con la diferencia de que es rubia y lleva una bufanda roja y amarilla ondeando al viento. Es Fay.

—¡Sally! —exclaman ambas al verla y ella corre un poco más rápido para alcanzarlas.

—Chicas, mi madre...

—Ya lo sé —comenta Tracey con rostro compungido—. Por eso venimos a buscarte. ¿Dónde estabas hace media hora?

—Estaba con Stephen en la tribuna de Ravenclaw, aunque me separé de él poco antes de que la prueba terminara y ahora no lo encuentro...

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Sally? —pregunta Fay, haciéndose a un lado para que un Hufflepuff de su curso que venía corriendo no la atropellase—. No puedes irte...

—Mamá no va a aceptar que me quede aquí —se lamenta—. Y menos después de lo que acaba de ocurrir con Diggory.

—No dudo en que ya esté viniendo a buscarte.

—¿Era necesario ese comentario, Tracey? —se queja la Gryffindor—. Estamos tratando de ayudarla, ¿sabes?

—Bien, lo siento por Sally, pero es verdad...

—Sí, lo... —en ese instante, un Ravenclaw corre hacia ellas y no les da tiempo a moverse antes de tirar las tres al suelo.

—¿No puedes mirar por dónde vienes, imbécil? —se queja Tracey echando chispas por los ojos—. Ah, eras tú.

El chico ríe, pero cuando la ve a Sally-Anne se pone serio.

—Tu madre está aquí, Sally —comenta—. Me acaba de enviar Sprout a buscarte.

—Tienen que hacer algo, chicos... —suplica la Hufflepuff al borde de las lágrimas—. No me quiero ir de Hogwarts.

—Si insisto, la tía Moyna convencerá a mamá de que yo también me vaya de aquí —se excusa Tracey, y sus otros dos primos la miran de mal modo.

—Ven conmigo —dice Fay, pasándole el brazo por los hombros a Sally—. Intentaré convencerla, porque no creo que mamá quiera sacarme de aquí bajo ningún concepto.

—Eso es verdad —confirma Stephen—. Aunque la tía Moyna no lo quiera creer, Hogwarts es más seguro que el resto del mundo mágico.

—No pasa nada, chicos —les dice Sally-Anne tratando de sonreír—. Por lo menos nos vamos a poder ver en los veranos.

—Tienes que venir a visitarnos a Hogsmeade cuando puedas, Sally —le pide Tracey.

—Lo haré. Y también intentaré convencer a mamá de volver el próximo curso... —caminan todos juntos hasta la entrada del castillo, donde se encuentran su madre y la profesora Sprout hablando.

—Nos vamos ahora —dice Moyra Perks apenas ve a su hija—. Leah ya fue a buscar sus cosas, haz lo mismo, por favor.

—Ha tomado una buena decisión —oye Sally decir a la profesora Sprout mientras entraba junto a sus primos al castillo—. Hogwarts no es tan seguro como antes...

Sí, Sally-Anne Perks lo sabe. Su colegio no es seguro, lo admite... Pero también admite que no se detendrá hasta insistir a su madre para volver nuevamente a estudiar al castillo.

—Haremos todo lo posible, Sally-Anne —le dice Stephen mientras ella entra a una atestada torre de Gryffindor. Las otras dos asienten con la cabeza vehementemente.

—No nos detendremos hasta que no vuelvas al colegio —asegura Fay, y los cuatro sonríen. Más que primos son amigos, de esos amigos de los que uno no se separa en la vida... Por más que las cosas cambien y tengan que caminar diferentes caminos.


End file.
